Moonlight on the Water
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Dick and Barbara's honeymoon at sea


Moonlight on the Water by Marcie Gore  
  
Story synopsis: Their Honeymoon at sea. Rated PG 13 This IS a honeymoon!  
  
The usual disclaimer I do not own Dick or Babs or any DC character, I only took Dick and Babs out for a good time. They deserve it! This is set directly after the wedding in , "Fly Me to the Moon."  
  
When we get to Gotham pier our friends are there to wish us Bon Voyage  
  
They toast us with fine, vintage white champagne. Before we leave my husband feels the need to clear the air with Roy.  
  
"How could you have done that to Babs and the rest? That was a mean trick!" Dick asks angrily.  
  
"What's the big deal; no one got hurt? Barbara did it too. Remember I said she was the one who sent Martian Manhunter to your bachelor party?" Roy counters.  
  
"Can you prove it, Roy? Even if she did it, you started it. Your "present." arrived before hers.  
  
I interrupt the two men. YES, I did send him to your bachelor party, but it was after Roy sent the striper. I'm sorry for any trauma I may have caused you Roy, I say at first in all seriousness. Then I start to laugh very loudly!  
  
Then Dick says " Ok Lets all kiss and make up. I don't want this hanging over our honeymoon. We can forget about it by the time we get home. "  
  
"Oh goody I get to kiss the bride too.' Roy says with a wicked grin. "You two can wear the make up though. Ok that was a very bad pun. I've been around you too long, I guess, Robbie.'  
  
We both give Roy a parting hug; then we say our good-byes to the rest of those present. It's time to board the ship, "The El Mare." In it's own way; it's as grand as Wayne Manor itself. It's painted an antique white. It's 200-ft long, and 100 ft wide. There are three levels with 5 cabins each. There is a formal dining room and a smaller cozier one. Of course there's a gourmet chief.  
  
In the master bedroom there's all the comforts of home, a large bed, entertainment center, and Jacuzzi. There's also a state of the art gym and Olympic sized pool on board. I'm not sure we'll have the time or inclination to use any of the extras. We might just spend all of our time in our cabin and ask for all of our meals there.  
  
I can't believe we have three weeks all to ourselves. We'll spend 2 and a 1/2 on the open sea. Then we'll spend a few days at Bruce's Villa on St Tropes. We told Bruce and the Justice League that we were not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. In Bruce's case that means, he, or Alfred's sick or Timmy's down the proverbial well. For Batman, the rest of the Titans and the JLA that means they've gone through their entire hero's Rolodex and absolutely no one else is available!  
  
As for the research the Oracle provides Batman has said he will tell everyone concerned who doesn't know my identity Oracle will be off line for the next three weeks. They'll have to do their own research for change. They did it before Oracle went on line!  
  
I hope that we'll be able to spend at least a night at Bruce's vacation house in the Caribbean before Dick has report back to work. . We're staring at the beautiful clear blue water when I notice Dick doesn't look well.  
  
"Are you sea sick, Munchkin? Or did you have too much to drink? ,"I ask full of concern.  
  
" I can't be seasick. I've been on this ship and Bruce's others plenty of times. It has to be something I ate or drank. Ok, I haven't been on a boat in couple of years. The first time Bruce took me aboard, I got seasick. I could fly high above the ground at the circus but being on a boat made me sick!'  
  
I go in search of the first aide kit. Surely it has seasick pills or a patch. When I find it, I help Dick apply the seasick patch. Then I ask him how long his sickness lasted, the last time. "Were you sick the whole time or just a short time?"  
  
" Oh just an hour or so after I put on a seasick patch. After that I really enjoyed the trip,' he replies.  
  
We go to the master bedroom; I think We'll both feel better after a little nap. We might even feel like making love, after a little rest. I persuaded Dick after we became engaged to wait until we got married to make love. We sleep intertwined in each other's arms, covered in pale blue silk sheets.  
  
  
  
We wake up still curled up together. He says, " I think I'll take a shower."  
  
"May I join you? I ask with a coy smile. I'll get the vanilla scented bath gel out of the suitcase. I'll wash your back, you can wash mine," and wink at him.  
  
" Yes, you may join me my lady', Dick says with an equally wicked smile."  
  
He carries me to the shower bench; Bruce had the bathroom in the master cabin remodeled to make it wheelchair friendly not long after we got engaged.  
  
Dick and I wash each other everywhere, enjoying the warm water as it mingles with the scent of vanilla. We tenderly embrace; I bury my nose in his newly clean shoulder. Have I ever been this happy before?  
  
After we're done, we dry off and put on white terry cloth robes. Dick carries me back to the bed. He lights rose scented candles around the cabin, and pushes play on the CD player. Then he returns to the bed. We remove each other's robes and begin tenderly kissing each other. Then we make beautiful, gentle, love to the soundtrack of our favorite foreign film, from India. He touches me in my most sensitive areas. He laughs when something I do tickle. He starts to tickle me too. Our voices seem to carry through the whole level of the boat.  
  
The next morning Dick calls the galley for our breakfast. We start out with strawberries and apples with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. We have fresh orange juice to drink. Then French Toast, which we dip in the whipped cream and the chocolate. We take turns drawing hearts on each other with both. After we eat we allow our food to settle Then Dick helps me into the hot tub. So far I highly recommend married life.  
  
We go out on the deck and sun ourselves in our swimsuits. It's warmed about 85 degrees. The ocean breezes keep it from get too hot though. We're also still a little wet from the hot tub. We take turns putting sunscreen on each other. We still want a little tan, so it's not an extremely strong one, a very high number.  
  
If we came home with no tan what so ever people would wonder if we actually went to the Caribbean or at least what we were up to there. We have been up to some naughtiness. But it's not really wicked though. We're married.  
  
We're married! I can hardly believe this luscious man in the dark blue Speedo in the deck chair next to me am really my husband, from this day forward!  
  
He tells me you look so sexy in that green bikini. He leans over and removes my ponytail holder, letting the hair fall down my shoulders. . Then he strokes my wet red locks. He kisses my bare stomach. That sends a pleasant chill down my spine, and I shiver with ecstasy. Why does that song Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden come to mind for this moment, especially the part that says I wanta stand with you on a mountain, I wanta bath with you in the sea?  
  
My reverie is broken when Dick suddenly says, "I have an idea. When we get to St Tropes, why don't I take my beautiful bride out on the town for some dinner and dancing!"  
  
" Oh Dick, you know I don't like dancing in public. The wedding was different. It was just friends. Why don't we just go to Bruce's villa like we planed?" I plead.  
  
" I just want to show you off. Do you even know how beautiful you are? If you don't want to go dancing, we don't necessarily have to go dancing. Why don't we just have a romantic candle light dinner out?" Dick asks.  
  
"Ok, if it means so much to you Dick, I want to be with you wherever you are. What restaurant do you want to go to?'  
  
"How about the Pink Orchid? They have all kinds of island theme dishes and drinks. I haven't been but I saw it on the net while I was planning the honeymoon. One of the guys at the station and his wife ate there on their second honeymoon. Who knows how he afforded it on a cop's salary, an honest one's at least.' Dick tells me.  
  
'OK, sounds good to me. I assume reservations are required. We can make them when we get to the island in a few days.'  
  
Later we watch the sunset over the water. It's so beautiful. There are colors I've never seen anywhere else. The sunset in Gotham isn't nearly as beautiful. There's too much pollution. It dulls the colors. Here there are vivid pinks, purples, and oranges. They mingle beautifully with blue sky.  
  
The next couple of weeks pass in a wonderful blur of sun, fun, water more glorious sun raises, sunsets and passion. Finally we reach the island. We take a nap on the large waterbed in the master bedroom. Then Dick calls the restaurant to make reservations. We have a table on the patio, overlooking the garden reserved for 7: 30 tonight.  
  
We take a shower to start getting ready. Of course we start acting like newly weds again in the shower. Now We have to finish getting ready. "I just remembered I didn't park any clothes to wear to a fancy restaurant! I tell Dick. What am I going to do?"  
  
"OH I'm so forgetful I haven't given you, your wedding present! This should solve your problem, Babs', my husband tells me with a wide grin.  
  
He hands me a box from La Bonita's Gotham's most exclusive dress shop. Inside is a gorgeous gold dress with spaghetti straps. It shimmers like it was made of spun gold. Rumpulstiltskein could've made it from the gold he spun out of straw. On top of that is a locket with my initials BG.  
  
We get in the limo to take us to the Pink Orchid at 7:00 pm. The restaurant is about 15 or 20 minutes away. It's just outside of the island's major city. It's supposed to be popular with tourists. I hope it's not too crowed. I hate crowds, especially right now. I want to have some privacy with Dick.  
  
When we get the patio in the back of the restaurant, we are seated at what looks like a bamboo table with Tiki torches all around us. The sun is setting over the ocean. These sunsets make us want to leave it all behind and move here. This place would even make my workaholic father in law consider retiring! Who am I kidding only the Second Coming of Christ and the beginning of his perfect reign would do that?  
  
We can still see a garden full of tropical flowers and plants. There are Orchids and Birds of Paradise and other exotic plants I think I see some humming birds and some butterflies. . If their food is as good as the view is this should be wonderful.  
  
We order tropical Chicken in a Macadamia sauce with Pineapple chunks over a bed of wild rice. To drink we have a pineapple / passion fruit juice drink with just a bit of white wine added. Our desert is orange sherbet.  
  
We eat, laugh, and talk for a long time. Why did I fight him on this? I'm having so much fun. Suddenly I ask him to do the one thing I was adamant that I didn't want to do.  
  
"Shall we dance, my love," I ask him in a low seductive voice. I take his hand and we start to dance to the house band, playing music that seems to be a combination of Latin and tropical rhythms. First he just holds me on the dance floor, his arms around my neck; I'm still in my chair. Then he scoops me up in his arms and twirls me around the dance floor with great abandon!  
  
I turn around for just a second and see a flash of light from across the room. "I wonder what that is?' I ask Dick.  
  
" Maybe the lights inside? Maybe it's fireworks? I don't think it's anything to be concerned about," he replies. "I can't believe how uninhibited you are tonight, you didn't even want to go when I first brought it up to you on the yacht. I always knew I was a good influence on you."  
  
Finally we start to feel tired. It's time to go back to the villa. The moment we step out into the street we're met with a mob of photographers! Dick tries to shield my face from the flash bulbs.  
  
I tell him I'm ok. I knew we couldn't stay in our private world forever. He's the son of one of the world's richest men. I'm the daughter of Gotham City's police commissioner.  
  
"Mr. Grayson, did you marry her to help your father, gain political favor?'  
  
"Has the marriage been consummated?'  
  
"Can she even consummate it?'  
  
"Are there any little heirs to be expected soon?'  
  
" How does it feel to be married to one of the richest, handsomest young men in world?' A female reporter asks me.  
  
"How do you plan to spend your newfound wealth Mrs. Grayson?' Another female reporter asks.  
  
Dick looks like he wants to hit them. I whisper an idea in his ear, and he starts to laugh. I speak first.  
  
"I didn't marry him for his money. I married him for his body. As for your other question, I'm a lady I don't talk about my love life in pubic.'  
  
"That was a good answer Red. We're going to work on an heir as soon as you let us go. Give us some time alone and we might have an announcement soon. You guys will be the first to know you've been so nice to us. Right after both of our Dads, the kid down the street, the people at the police stations, the people at Wayne Enterprises, and the produce man.'  
  
"One more question Mr. and Mrs.. Grayson, rumor has it that you married at the Justice League of America's Moon base. Is that true? If it is how did your father arrange that? Is he secretly funding the JLA?'  
  
"That's ridiculous, where did you get that idea? We married in a courthouse in Gotham. You can check it out if you like. The papers are there for everyone to see.' my husband counters.  
  
The reporters are finally satisfied or more likely give up. Before we go, Dick tells them, "It's my turn. I have a question for you. Who tipped you off where we were?"  
  
A bald heavyset, reporter from Inquisitor says, "you should know that we reporters can't reveal our sources.'  
  
"Ah come on, not even to Mr. Franklin? I'm sure he's a good friend of yours. Maybe to a couple of his brothers too?' Dick reaches in his wallet and gets out a couple hundred-dollar bills.  
  
"OK, He said his name was Oliver Harper. He sounded drunk, but I thought it was worth checking out.' A couple of others say they got the same phone call!  
  
We walk away. Dick says Mr. Oliver Harper is so dead when I see him again! 


End file.
